Last Kiss
by pulling-the-puzzles-apart
Summary: Kurt remembers their last kiss and hopes for the future. Will Klaine get back together? Klaine love story that starts from Season 4 canon but will deviate later. Based on Taylor Swift's song 'Last Kiss'.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: Hi - I find myself addicted to writing Klaine fanfiction now! This is for ** ohdarrencriss** – hope you like!

This will be a multi-chapter and starts off with memories and flashbacks but will develop later on.

**Disclaimer**: I of course own nothing.

Last Kiss

Chapter 1

Kurt isn't sure how he ended up here, on the cold floor of his bathroom, backed against the door, holding the photo. He was making his eighteenth cup of coffee of the day, after the longest time at Vogue, just as he saw the frame sitting there on the table by the sofa. Sitting there like it had always sat there, proudly showed off to all who visited. The picture showed Blaine and Kurt at this year's prom – Blaine hugging a dinosaur and Kurt pretending to look scared. They had never felt happier, never more carefree. Even Blaine's curls had rebelled that day, wanting to join in on the fun too.

Kurt thought he had packed most of the reminders away, placed photos flat down so he wouldn't have to face their happy faces mocking him in his sadness. Yet this photo stood proudly on the table, determined to remind Kurt of all he missed.

He vaguely remembers picking up the photo and walking to the bathroom to sit on the floor; a place he could think when everyone else was busying themselves around him or when Rachel got too much, but he doesn't remember getting the cardigan he had borrowed from Blaine months ago when they said goodbye in Lima. The cardigan was maroon and had been hanging in his wardrobe unused for a while, another sad reminder but Kurt had pulled it off the hanger on the way to the bathroom and put it on over his own top. It was a comfort now, as he became chilly on the bathroom floor. He hugged his arms over his chest as he looked at the photo again.

Tears that had threatened to fall for ten minutes started slowly trailing down his porcelain face, leaving tracks, blurring his vision. He had never felt so alone.

He could remember their last kiss before he had heard the words he had wished he hadn't, the words that broke his heart that night in New York. It had been such a quick kiss of greeting as they met again that Kurt hated now that it had been their last. It was so fleeting that it pained him to think he would never get to kiss him languidly in bed again or sweetly when Blaine was upset. He would never get to kiss him as if his life depended on it or kiss passionately when all he needed was to feel Blaine there, warm and solid. Their last kiss was a moment, so easily forgotten.

You see Kurt had never thought it would be their last kiss, he thought he would have many more, he thought they had forever. He had known Blaine had been lonely, had missed Kurt while his life had gone on but Kurt honestly thought their love was better than that, that Blaine could need nothing more. He was wrong.

He often thanked someone, perhaps the magic teapot in the sky, that he lived in the age of social media which allowed Kurt to see Blaine's life in pictures, see his life as if Kurt hadn't left. The pictures were rarely updated now but Blaine still posted reminders of their relationship and refused to label himself as 'single'. They were a comfort in a way.

There are so many memories now. Memories that are painful, memories that make Kurt hope for forgiveness, a new start but he can't think of that at the moment. It hurts too much, knowing that Blaine could do that to him. Perhaps Blaine just didn't love him enough.

So Kurt sits there, still thinking of Blaine and their memories, his bottom becoming numb, his tear tracks drying then tears starting again. He can't help it.

….

The memories that only Kurt and Blaine have are the most important to him now, the secret moments. Blaine had told him he loved him publicly in that coffee shop and although Kurt's heart had stopped and he had almost choked on his coffee, he had felt the moment interrupted by Sam and Mercedes. Conversations had returned to summer plans and the 'I love yous' swapped, had faded in the background.

The 'I love you' that meant the most had been a surprise and when Kurt had never felt more unlovely. Kurt had caught a stomach bug from his snotty nosed cousin Billy, months ago now. Blaine and Kurt had been doing homework when Kurt realised he was going to hurl, a bubbling sounding in his stomach as he rushed to the bathroom, just in time. The contents of his stomach were in the toilet bowl as Blaine rushed to his side to gently stroke his back.

"Are you ok, baby?"

"Noooo," wailed Kurt, "This sucks."

Blaine chuckled gently, getting a glass of water to rinse his mouth.

This had continued for several hours, Kurt sipping water that Blaine provided and stumbling back to bed, with Blaine supporting his waist. Blaine had agreed to sleep on the air bed and look after Kurt during the night but when they thought Kurt had hurled his last, they walked slowly to the big bed.

"You may as well try to sleep now," Kurt said quietly, barely having enough energy to speak.

They had crawled into bed, Kurt's eyes drooping in tiredness and water slipping out of his mouth, as he wiped aimlessly to remove it. He had never been this sick.

The clock glowed in the darkness, 1:58 as Blaine whispered, "I love you," only loud enough to be heard by Kurt.

Kurt's eyes opened slowly as he realised what had been said and he smiled. Blaine's eyes were a warm honey colour in the dim light from the street lights outside and his smile lit up the room. He had never looked happier and the thought that he could cause that made Kurt's heart swell.

"I look dreadful, you cannot possibly mean that," Kurt laughed.

"You will always be beautiful to me. I will always love you." Kurt couldn't help the tears that gathered then; he felt overwhelmed, happy and sorry for himself at the same time. He could feel his eyes drooping though and Blaine chuckled.

"Go to sleep beautiful, I'll be here when you wake."

And he had been. They had spent the next day in front of various movies and Blaine had looked after him well but now Kurt was alone on a different bathroom floor and he had never felt so cold.

….

He remembered feeling cold that rainy day in July as he got off the plane and was greeted by Blaine's warm arms. He had decided to help Rachel move her stuff in preparation for her new start at NYADA in September and although he had only been away a few days he had never missed Blaine so hard. Until now of course.

As he left the plane, the rain smelled so sweet that he almost wished it would continue as he bounded closer to Blaine. The water caused a sheen of light to appear on the runway and everything looked so clean and fresh.

Blaine had met him there and his arms enveloped him in a close hug, the muscles of his chest and arms protecting him from the rain, his warmth seeping through Kurt's coldness. In just the briefest of moments he could feel Blaine's heartbeat through his shirt and its solidity made Kurt sigh. He had never felt so loved and protected. This was where he belonged. He breathed him once, then they ran across the tarmac to the airport, to get in from the rain, clutching hands and laughing.

….

Rachel's party had been a disaster last year but her more recent parties had been much more entertaining and Kurt had learned to unwind a bit more, even if he was still the sensible designated driver.

Blaine liked the feeling of warm alcohol in his belly, making him merry and helping his inhibitions to disappear. He would dance, curly hair revealed, his step lopsided and Kurt would roll his eyes and smile, knowing that Blaine would regret drinking so much in the morning. Blaine would look over, smile too in greeting and grab Kurt's hand, pulling them closer, determined to help Kurt loosen up and enjoy himself. Kurt rarely danced, unless it was for a competition with Glee club but for Blaine he would.

….

Kurt remembers when Blaine was first introduced to Burt and how nervous he had been. Burt had warned Kurt he would be protective of anyone that dated Kurt, joking about a gun he kept hidden but Kurt knew he was only jesting. Burt couldn't really hurt a fly, he just didn't want Blaine knowing that too soon.

Kurt had never seen Blaine so nervous, gulping continuously as he approached the door of their house. He looked like he expected the Spanish Inquisition or worse – a French guillotine. Kurt reassuringly stroked his hand as they entered.

Blaine needn't have worried, his firm handshake told Burt all he needed to know. He would look after Kurt, he would love him as well as he was able. That was enough for Burt.

…...

These memories flitted through Kurt's mind – small moments of love and caring. He had never really thought about what he loved in Blaine. He knew they suited each other – the same interests, the same loves – but there was more. Kurt could list all the things that drove him wild and made him melt. He knew so much about this one person, his only, that it would be easier to list things he did not like. He had snapshots of Blaine in his mind now – approaching him walking with his hands in his pockets, smiling and laughing, his eyes lighting up when on a topic he loved. Blaine would simply kiss him when he was in the middle of saying something important and Kurt would melt, his serious topic forgotten. He remembered Blaine's eyes fluttering as he slept and his quiet breathing calming Kurt to his own peaceful sleep. These were things Kurt missed like he could never have imagined and he suddenly wished for the power of invisibility so he could silently watch Blaine, wherever he was and whatever he was doing. But perhaps that would be too painful after all and Kurt could only remove himself from the bathroom floor and hope that if he took a sleeping pill he might sleep tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: I quote 'Glee Actually' quite a lot here but of course Glee is owned by Fox, Ryan Murphy et al. Hope you enjoy!

Last Kiss

Chapter 2

Weeks have gone by and still Kurt finds himself sleeping in Blaine's cardigan, the smell of cinnamon and moisturiser has long gone but it is a comfort nonetheless. He hasn't slept properly in days but is determined not to continue his use of sleeping pills. He does not want to turn into a Marilyn Monroe or Judy Garland story before his Broadway career has even started so he finds himself staring intently at the ceiling and its damp patches instead.

He can't bring himself to forgive Blaine and his stupid mistake and seeing him in the halls of McKinley last week didn't help either. He had foolishly thought he needed some kind of closure and that seeing Blaine would help. Instead he saw him up on stage performing like he does best and he wanted to escape. Blaine looked like he wanted to cry on stage and Kurt couldn't be the one to smile encouragingly or tell him later how amazing he was on stage. Kurt wanted only to run and never come back.

Blaine had tried to explain but Kurt didn't want to hear it. He had thought of all the possible explanations that Blaine could give and none of them satisfied Kurt. He knew that Kurt had let him slip slightly but there was no explanation worthy. Blaine just didn't love him enough.

But here he lay, staring at the ceiling and imagining faces in the patches and sighing. He missed Blaine terribly and here he would lie until the pain would disappear.

xXx

But Thanksgiving was approaching and Isabelle's words haunted him. Perhaps the closure he needed all along could only come from himself and although he couldn't quite forgive Blaine for what he did, he could accept his apology. So he rang.

The conversation was short but just hearing his voice again made Kurt's heart leap into his throat, making conversation difficult. He could hear the tears in Blaine's voice and the laughter bubbling as he promised they would meet over Christmas. There was suddenly hope but Kurt could only feel pain as he walked back into his New York home, the party continuing on inside. The anger may have sidled away but the hurt remained, causing a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. This conversation had been difficult but the possibility of more had given him hope after all.

xXx

Conversations came more easily then. Blaine was the first person he rang when he got his NYADA letter and he tried not to read too much into how his heart soared when he could hear Blaine do his happy dance and squeal in happiness at Kurt's news.

Blaine had always been the person he rang or text when he needed someone and this time was no different. He loved relaying happy news to him and in many ways things had never changed. His dad always asked after him on the phone and although he knew the full story Burt never judged Blaine or spoke badly of him. Burt respected Kurt's decision and could see he was dealing with it in his own way.

He discussed his Christmas plans with Blaine and although he could hear the disappointment in his voice that they wouldn't be seeing each other over Christmas after all, he obviously understood the decision and spoke happily of the great things that Kurt would be doing once he started.

But then Burt arrived and Christmas really started. Kurt loved seeing his dad and was definitely intrigued when he walked to the ice skating rink to meet his 'surprise package'.

He could suddenly hear his lovely voice calling out, "Package for Kurt Hummel."

Kurt turned in surprise and couldn't believe his eyes or ears as he walked closer to Blaine, all wrapped up in his winter coat and red scarf. Blaine looked so happy to see him and although Kurt was shocked, he couldn't deny he was very happy to see him after all.

"Your dad called me out of the blue and wanted to fly me out here, just so I could see that look on your face; and it's pretty priceless." Kurt's laugh bubbled out.

"Actually he told me everything, and I promise I'll keep an eye on him for you." Kurt looked down. The fact that Blaine knew didn't really surprise Kurt, Burt treated him like another son after all but the knowledge that Blaine would look after Burt while Kurt was so far away, almost overwhelmed Kurt. He looked down, taking a deep breath, willing himself not to cry.

"But the reason why I'm here is he didn't want us to miss out on another important holiday tradition."

"Our Christmas duet," Kurt said simply, smiling. There was a pause where Kurt mentally prepared himself but Blaine misunderstood.

"You are happy to see me, right?" Blaine asked hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah, always," Kurt said, feeling pain but so happy to see him again.

"Well come on, get your skates on, it's almost midnight, hurry up." Blaine skated off and started the song, hope in his voice as Kurt put his skates on.

He knew that he could get sucked in again and nothing could be done but it was a pleasure he would have to endure and really they were just friends. No promises had been made, no future predicted. He would just enjoy this moment instead and sing with Blaine, like every Christmas.

They wove and skated around each other, voices harmonising perfectly together like he knew they would. Blaine caught him as he approached and they stood facing each other, the world had stopped. Kurt let himself look at Blaine, drink him in again and hope; thinking of possibilities and a future, like he hadn't allowed himself to think before. Blaine leant in and then he was gone, fleeting and Kurt was left to remember that last kiss and how he wished it had been longer.

They got hot chocolate afterwards, the steam rising to warm their faces and fingers and awkward silences began.

"Listen, hey, its midnight," Blaine began, hope in his voice, excitement bubbling that this might mean something else, something more.

Kurt nodded his head in agreement, not letting his own hopes build. He would just accept and let this run its course.

"It's Christmas."

"Officially."

"No matter what, no matter where, even if we're not together," Blaine seemed to struggle with that sentence, his hope faltering. "We're always going to be there for each other."

It was said so simply, just as a statement, that Kurt couldn't help but melt and hug him. It was what he had always hoped, that they would be friends, always there for each other. They would never end and Kurt could go on, for the time being, believing that was all he needed.

Christmas dinner was uneventful and the news that Blaine planned to apply to NYADA too came as no real shock. As Kurt and Blaine prepared dinner and laid the table, the scene was so domestic and such a reflection of what he planned for their future together, that Kurt could only chat with his dad. It was too painful.

He could see Blaine's hopeful expression out of the corner of his eye but he chose to ignore. They would have more conversations, they would meet occasionally. Kurt could even help him prepare his audition and application to NYADA but to plan that far ahead into the future would mean starting again and Kurt wasn't quite ready.

**A/N: Next chapter** – when will they meet again? What will happen? This is where it will deviate from canon as it hasn't happened yet!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**: This chapter deviates from canon. Using Taylor Swift's song 'Last Kiss' as a starting point, this is how I imagine they might get back together. This chapter alludes to some spoilers for future episodes.

**Disclaimer**: I own neither Glee nor the Taylor Swift song 'Last Kiss' - or any other song for that matter ;)

Chapter 3

Everything seemed to go back to normal. Kurt and Blaine rang at least once a week to catch up on news and Blaine made a point of visiting and talking to Burt twice a week too. Kurt relayed stresses from Vogue and Blaine explained the new Glee dynamics and politics since they were no longer competing. Kurt was preparing for NYADA, completing his final weeks at Vogue, trying desperately to save money he didn't really have and Blaine was there, at the end of a phone. It was comforting.

Kurt had found he didn't really know how to be single again. Rachel was there, living her life, flitting around NYADA and with Brody and Kurt found himself alone most evenings, designing to keep himself busy, practicing songs and checking out online chat forums. He found it increasingly difficult not to ring Blaine more than once a week and soon he was ringing every other day, then each day, trying to come up with inane reasons why he would need to ring.

Kurt helped him over the phone with his application to NYADA and they discussed audition songs and outfits. Nothing serious was ever really discussed, no mention of their ending was alluded to and it always left Kurt wanting more. Blaine was ever hopeful but determined to give him space and Kurt couldn't take the plunge.

A possibility glimmered in the distance when Blaine discussed performing Moulin Rouge's _Come What May_ as his audition piece. Kurt loved that song and he knew that Blaine would do it justice but Blaine had said he was worried that it would be funny to sing as a solo.

"Would you practice it with me?" Blaine asked timidly, "I mean over the phone."

There was an awkward pause when Kurt thought this through, a horrible sudden pain in his chest. He wanted to sing but what if…

"Okay," he heard himself say; "I take it I'm Satine?" he laughed.

"Blaine laughed to ease his nerves, "If you don't mind. I'll put you on speaker. Can you hear the music?"

"Yes," he said, once he realised Blaine couldn't see his nod through the telephone.

Kurt could suddenly hear Blaine's voice, softer than usual, almost nervous, worried.

"Never knew I could feel like this, like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss, every day I love you more and more."

Blaine's voice gained confidence and every line seemed more meaningful to Kurt, who sat their listening intently, so grateful that they weren't on Skype.

"Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing? Telling me to give you everything. Seasons may change; winter to spring, but I love you, until the end of time." Tears appeared in Kurt's eyes as Blaine sang the chorus, promising to love him, 'come what may' and he almost forgot to take his cue.

"Suddenly the world seems such as a perfect place, suddenly it moves with such a perfect grace." Blaine joined him for the next part, the smile evident in his singing.

"Suddenly my life doesn't seem such a waste, it all revolves around you."

They sang the rest, becoming more and more dramatic as the song continued, declaring their love for each other just like Satine and the hopeless writer but although Kurt felt himself get lost in the drama, he couldn't complete the song. He felt betrayed. It wasn't true after all and all the times they had sung this song together in the car, felt like a mockery.

"I will love you," Kurt sang, as the song finished, "Suddenly the world seems such a perfect place." Blaine continued the rest of the chorus, on his own. The show must go on and Blaine was a consummate performer.

"Kurt?" Kurt could hear the trepidation, the tears threatening to fall.

Kurt couldn't speak, didn't know what to say, thought it best to ignore what had happened.

"You sang beautifully Blaine but I think you're right, it's more of a duet and NYADA will want a solo."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Blaine said quietly, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. It's a great song."

"Did it bother you to sing it with me? It used to be one of our car favourites, didn't it?"

"Yes it was and no it was fine to sing with you, just painful I guess."

"I'm sorry Kurt, I really am."

"I know Blaine, I do know, I just can't get past it. I don't know how, I guess I hate it all if I'm honest."

"What do you mean?"

"I hate that I can't see you, hate that I miss you, can't sleep without you, hate that you're all I think about. I just hate and I'm tired."

Blaine said nothing. What was there to say? He missed Kurt, would jump on the next plane to New York if there was even a chance they could patch things up again but he didn't want to push. He had been happy with friendship because he knew he didn't even deserve that lovely morsel.

"I'm sorry Blaine, I'm just rambling, moaning about nothing. The song was great; let me know what you decide and how the audition goes. I'd better go dishes to do and things."

"Oh, ok Kurt. I'll let you go."

"Goodbye Blaine."

And Blaine couldn't hear it, he'd promised never to say it and it couldn't be what he thought. He rushed to continue before Kurt hung up.

"Kurt wait! Don't hang up, don't say goodbye. Just, wait."

"Ok…" Kurt sounded curious but tired.

"Can I visit? Before the audition I mean. Go through songs, secondary applications that kind of thing. If I'm overstepping, just say but I could really use your help and…"

Kurt paused, thinking. He knew if he stayed that the line would be easier to cross, that he would be even more confused but he couldn't help it.

"Okay, that'll be nice. You can stay on our air bed."

"Great Kurt, that'll be great!" There marked the return of the optimistic and excited puppy. "I'll let you know fight details when I book. Thanks, Kurt. I'll let you go now. See you soon." And Blaine hung up before Kurt had a chance to say goodbye again.

Kurt sank lower in the chair and sighed. What had he done? A weird buzzing started in his stomach and he couldn't escape the feeling he was done for and that he wouldn't mind one little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Blaine came the following Friday night, a very late flight and Kurt waited up to greet him. They hugged slowly, the excitement from his last visit long gone, the trepidation returning. Kurt remembered their last kiss by the door and so longed for the time in between to disappear.

Despite the late hour Kurt made them coffees as Blaine packed his bags away and settled on the small sofa. Rachel had decided to go to Callbacks with Brody that night and she had hinted she wouldn't be returning until late tomorrow afternoon.

Kurt sat on the bigger chair set away from Blaine and started sipping his coffee quietly.

"How was your flight?"

"Okay thanks. I was squashed again, between two other people but I booked late so…" and his voice trailed away as he realised that the situation echoed his visit last time and that had not ended well. He wanted to forget, close the gap.

"How have you been? Do you feel more prepared for NYADA?" Blaine asked.

"I think so, as well as I can be. I've been trying to save, trying to learn more songs, practice steps that Rachel shows me but I will always feel underprepared. I should stop comparing myself to Rachel."

"Yeah, you're so much better. I would love to have seen your _Being Alive_ performance, you would have been fantastic." Blaine smiled warmly.

"Thanks Blaine. Have you thought anymore about your performance? What do you think you'll sing?"

"I don't know, no song seems good enough. I don't want to prepare too much though. I think my best performance will be when I'm off the cuff, not perfectly rehearsed. I think that was Rachel's error."

Kurt nodded in agreement and then there was silence.

"I know it's awkward between us now Kurt, I just…" Blaine's voice trailed away. He looked down at his hands. "You can say anything to me Kurt, anything you want. I think I need to hear it."

"I don't really know what to say Blaine, you broke my heart, you don't need to hear that, you already know." Blaine nodded in agreement, sadly. "I think I would find it easier if we weren't in this flat, if we weren't in the place that haunts me."  
"Haunts you?" Blaine asked eyes wider.

"This was the place where you last kissed me, where it all ended," Kurt said, looking sadly by the door, "It was so fleeting, I believed we had all the time in the world and now time stands still but in the worse possible way and I sit on the floor of the bathroom in your cardigan that you let me borrow months ago and cry and think and don't sleep." Kurt breathed deeply, his rambling carrying him away.

Blaine didn't know what to say, didn't know how to make it better anymore, just knew that he needed to be closer, needed Kurt like there was no tomorrow. He came to Kurt's knees and knelt down, touching Kurt's chin with his finger tips, gently lifting his face. Kurt could only see those warm amber eyes swimming in pools of tears and he gasped at their beauty, mesmerised.

"That can't be our last kiss, Kurt, it can't…" Blaine whispered as he crept impossibly closer and Kurt allowed his lips to be covered slowly and his eyes closed.

The kiss was sweet and long and Kurt tried to remember every touch, every movement. He didn't notice a single tear trickle down his face until his breath hitched in his throat and he opened his eyes and they parted.

Blaine only stared and his own tears were blinked away and worry etched there on his face. Kurt started to cry in earnest now, tears trickling down his face, those emotions he had held in wracking his chest and causing him to heave his breath in and out. Blaine edged closer, sat on the arm of the chair and enveloped Kurt in a hug, covering his shoulders and tucking his head underneath his arm. They sat like that for what appeared to be hours when Kurt finally took a deep breath and sat back, keeping his distance.

"Sorry," he whispered, wiping away his tears.

Blaine shook his head and sat back on the sofa opposite Kurt.

"I really hurt you didn't I? I'm so sorry Kurt." He looked so ashamed.

"I just needed to cry I guess, don't feel bad," Kurt said, "I forgive you."

At that Blaine looked up, relief flooding his face. "Really?"

"Yes, it has taken awhile but I know you are sorry. Thank you for the kiss, I feel less haunted now I guess."

Blaine smiled full of hope that tomorrow might bring something other than sadness after all.

xXx

They found themselves walking around frequenting coffee shops and shopping aimlessly with no money the following day. They chatted, Kurt helped with secondary applications, giving him the low down on NYADA forums and gossip. The day flew past and the thought that this would be over soon and Blaine would go to catch his late flight home was hovering over them during their late dinner.

When they returned to find the apartment still Rachel-free Blaine decided to pack the little he had brought with him and prepare to get ready to go. Just about to leave for the subway Blaine turned to find Kurt behind him, tears swimming in his eyes again.

"You've only just got here, I can't believe you're going again," Kurt said.

"I'll drive here anytime you need me I promise. I'd better go but I'll text when I'm home and I'll probably see your dad in the week."

Kurt hugged him goodbye without saying a word and let him leave. It was only as he watched Blaine struggle in the rain outside the apartment, from his first floor window that he stopped to consider what he was doing. His life flashed forward to continued moments on the floor of the bathroom, wearing Blaine's clothes and crying and he started running. He ran out the apartment door, only just grabbing his keys and ran down the road towards the subway.

He could see Blaine in the distance keeping his head low as rain pelted hard on the pavement and as he closed the gap between them he shouted his name.

Blaine turned around, rain already soaking his face, drops appearing on his nose and cheeks. His eyes widened. "Kurt?"

The gap closed and Kurt flung his arms around Blaine's shoulders, the rain water pelting them from all angles and droplets appearing on every inch of skin.

"Don't go, don't go," Kurt gasped and kissed him hard on the lips, desperation kicking in. Blaine clutched him madly around the waist and melted into the kiss.

As their lips parted, Blaine still grasping at Kurt's waist with one hand as he started to stroke his wet cheek with the other.

"What is this Kurt? What is this?"

"I don't know," Kurt gasped, breath hard to find in the cold rain, "But I know I need you Blaine, I can't see a future without you. I don't work."

Blaine smiled and he kissed him gently, like he might break.

"I'll never leave you Kurt if you don't want me to. I will always be here."

They kissed again, not caring about the rain, letting it pour around them.

"I'll fly home next weekend, see you then?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, yes that would be great," Blaine exclaimed, "Oh how I've missed you Kurt you have no idea."

"I think I do," Kurt smiled, "I think I do."


End file.
